Headmaster Galvatron
Entrance A UFO drops Galvatron off on the battlefield. Special Moves Neutral B: Ninja Consultant Sixshot Galvatron briefly morphs himself into Sixshot, the Ninja Consultant of the Decepticons. During this time, Sixshot can perform regular attacks, as well as transform into several of his formations by pressing B: A tank which drives around stationary on the platform he is on. A Predacon which can move around the stage freely, and fly around for recovery, damaging people who are in front of him, and helping out teammates who are about to get Ko'ed. After seven seconds of use, or by pressing Z, Sixshot returns as Galvatron, ending the move. Side B: Time Bomb Galvatron plants a time bomb in the area where he is standing, and it will go off after five seconds, causing some fire damage to nearby opponents. You can have up to three time bombs on screen at a time, and if an opponent attacks a bomb, it will go off earlier than its set time. Time bombs remain stationary once they are planted, so they cannot be moved by anyone unless they are attacked, which causes them to be destroyed. If two or more time bombs are close enough to each other, they can cause a chain explosion, which may deal more damage than usual. Up B: This is Unicorn Galvatron transforms into Grand "Unicorn" Galvatron and slowly ascends upward. He can shoot lasers at opponents by pressing A, and cancel the attack early by pressing B. As Unicorn, Galvatron can reflect basic projectiles, but is more immune to regular attacks and sharp objects launched towards him. If the attack is not cancelled early, it will end after three seconds. Down B: Arm Cannon Transformation Galvatron transforms into a giant arm cannon, remaining stationary at the same time. He can shoot more powerful lasers by pressing B after a certain amount of time, and undo the transformation at any time by pressing Down B again. The move can also be performed and undone in the air, but his air speed will increase. As an arm cannon, Galvatron is easier to KO because of his heavier weight, so players must take precautions before deciding to make him transform. If the move is not undone early, Galvatron transforms back to normal after five seconds. = Final Smash: Head Formation of Friendship Galvatron pretends to get stuck in the battlefield as he shouts "I'm gonna kill all of you!". The Headmasters reply, "We should be saying that to you, Galvatron. Head Formation!", and join together to form a circle to create solar energy. During this FS, you can control where you shoot with the control stick, and determine the lasers' power by holding down B. Some of the more powerful rays are enough to cause small glaciers of ice to fall onto the battlefield. Be warned that the move can get cancelled early if an opponent attacks a Headmaster at the right time. After ten seconds, the Final Smash ends, and Galvatron returns to the battlefield. KO Sounds KO Sound #1: "NOOO!" KO Sound #2: *yawning/stretching noise* Star KO: "Come and help me, somebody quicklyyyyyy!" Taunts Up: "Did I scare you?" Side: "Don't even think about betraying me, or you'll pay dearly!" Down: "No one is allowed to get in my way!" Sixshot's Taunts: Up: "Remember me: I am your death wish!" Side: "I'm gonna send you to hell!" Down: "These people are doomed." Victory Options + Lose Pose Option 1: "Forget it! Not one of you is a match for me, are you, eh?" *evily laughs* Option 2: "From now on, you do as I say! I am the chief commander of the Decepticons and I'm still alive!" Option 3: Galvatron poses with Sixshot and says "That got rid of him!", then evily laughs. Option 4 (only against Optimus Prime): Evily laughs, then says "You just can't compete! The game is over, Prime!" Lose Pose: Galvatron is shown stuck in the floor with his legs sticking out. Category:Playable Characters Category:Transformers